Fallen
by DarkBlue15
Summary: Um livro sagrado, Um anjo caído, Um amor que não deveria existir.    GaaxInoxSasu
1. Prólogo

**Fallen**

_Um livro sagrado, um anjo caído,_

_Um amor que não deveria existir_

**Prólogo**

_Vale do Loire, França._

_Novembro de 1565_

Corria. Seus pés descalços estavam doloridos devido à corrida forçada, não ousava olhar para trás, sabia que ele a seguia e estava cada vez mais perto de alcançá-la. Os galhos das árvores arranhavam-lhe a pele a medida que corria em meio a floresta, a noite cobria o céu deixando tudo em completa escuridão a não ser pela fraca luz lunar que iluminava seu caminho, avistou algo brilhante um pouco a sua frente, o rio Loire refletia a luz branca perolada da lua, num ultimo ímpeto de esperança correu mais depressa fazendo seus pés sangrarem a medida que pisava nas pedras , mas ele a alcançou, num gracioso movimento quase felino, suas orbes completamente negras sem pupilas a fitavam com diversão, seu corpo repleto de cicatrizes que cintilavam negras á luz da lua, em seus lábios havia um sorriso de escárnio, o ar tornara-se frio, como se toda vitalidade do lugar tivera sido sugada pra longe, apertou os braços em torno de si em uma inútil forma de proteção, isso pareceu diverti-lo mais ainda.

-_sangue pra beber, carne pra comer, mas ele não vai deixar, ele disse pra não fazer...- _Sussurrava, pondo a cabeça levemente pro lado dissimuladamente, aproximou-se dela lentamente como se ainda decidindo o que iria fazer.

Tremia, de frio e de medo, não sabia o que fazer, se corresse ele a pegaria, se lutasse ele a mataria. Uma sensação de impotência invadia seu corpo, recuou a medida que ele se aproximava, ele continuava a sussurrar como se não tivesse permissão para mata-la , mas estava claramente pensando a respeito.

-_ele vai punir, trancar no lugar escuro, mas cheira tão bem... a alma... tão doce.-_ Ele tocou-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos, sua respiração falhou, em um movimento rápido ele moveu mover sua mão ao lado esquerdo de seu peito, ouviu um barulho semelhante a de ossos se quebrando e uma dor aguda lhe atingiu as costelas, a mão dele fechou-se em seu coração e subitamente a puxou para ele, seu coração ainda pulsava na mão do ser a sua frente que sorria umedecendo os lábios com a língua.

Então tudo tornou-se escuro.

Sentiu seu coração apertar em um mau pressentimento, suas mãos tremiam e sentiu como se uma parte sua houvesse sido arrancada de repente de dentro de si, soltou a respiração que nem ao menos percebera eu havia prendido.

-_alguma coisa aconteceu, mas oque...? - _Sussurrava para ninguém em particular, a imagem de uma menina sorridente veio-lhe a cabeç, o desespero tomando conta de seu corpo, sem mais tempo pra pensar, voou, rumo a terra.

Precisava encontrá-la, sabia que logo menos os arcanjos iriam á sua procura, mas a sensação de perda consumia-lhe, pousou seus pés ao chão com um leve flexionar de joelhos, endireitou-se recolhendo suas asas para dentro de sua pele. Sentiu uma fria gota de suor escorrer por sua tempora e percebeu que suas mãos ainda não haviam parado de tremer, engoliu em seco, o lugar todo cheirava a sangue, encontrava-se perto do rio Loire, não sabia exatamente o porquê, apenas chegara ali por puro instinto. Caminhou por entre as árvores, o cheiro de sangue ficando mais forte a cada passo em direção ao rio, avistou-o refletindo a luz da lua e uma pequena poça despejando o liquido vermelho sobre a água. Seguiu a trilha viscosa com os olhos, sua respiração falhou, sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, sua visão ficando embaçada pelas lágrimas que rolavam lentamente por seu rosto.

-_não... – _falou com apenas um fio de voz, olhava a menina no chão, seus membros frouxos como uma marionete que tivera suas linhas cortadas, em seu vestido branco ensangüentado havia um buraco no lado esquerdo, a ferida aberta do tamanho de um punho exatamente onde batia o coração, e este não estava mais lá. –_NÃO! – _gritou ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo sem vida, a dor avassaladora em seu peito parecia só aumentar à medida que olhava os olhos azuis sempre alegres agora sem brilho e meio desfocados, os cabelos loiros espalhavam-se sob o chão desordenados.

-_Inocence... – _Sussurrou em meio aos soluços – _Quem fez isso com você?... – _Acariciou-lhe o rosto, agora frio como gelo, chorou mais forte abraçando-a contra seu corpo.

-_Eu te amo tanto, Ino... – _Sentiu as gotas de água começar a molhar sua face para logo após dar lugar a uma forte chuva.

Deus chorava junto com ele.

**Fim do Prólogo.**


	2. Memories

**Memories**

**Coldwater, Maine**

**Nos dias de hoje**

_Seus toques eram tão suaves quanto suas asas, arfava ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço, suas mãos tocavam-lhe a pele das costas, dedilhando os músculos até chegar ao topo de suas asas sentindo a maciez de suas penas, sentiu ele se enrijecer sob seu corpo e beijar-lhe a tez mais vorazmente._

_-Ino..cence_

Acordei com o som estridente do despertador, sentei-me na cama tentando acalmar minha respiração alterada, toda noite ele aparece em meus sonhos, como uma memória que não deseja ser apagada. Suspirei, não sei como ou porque, mas tudo me parece tão real, é como se eu ainda pudesse sentir as mãos suaves sobre meu corpo enviando arrepios à minha pele, os lábios quentes contra meu pescoço e suas asas peroladas envolvendo-nos delicadamente. O som do despertador veio novamente aos meus ouvidos, desliguei-o irritada, o primeiro dia de aula me aguardava.

Encontrei Haruno Sakura do lado de fora de minha casa encostada em seu carro, um Dodge Neon 1995 roxo, ela me daria carona para a escola, eu ainda estava economizando para comprar meu próprio carro.

_-Hey! –_ Disse quando cheguei mais perto

_-Hey Ino-pig – _Franzi o cenho, odiava quando ela me chamava assim – _Já comeu? –_ Perguntou estendendo um saco rosa com rosquinhas coloridas desenhadas em minha direção.

-_Não, mas não vou comer isso, não é saudável – _Respondi adentrando o carro.

-_Yeah, mais pra mim!- _Disse entrando logo em seguida, Sakura era o tipo de garota curvilínea com uns poucos quilos a mais do que o necessário pra fazer o gênero gostosa, tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa repicados acima dos ombros, e grandes olhos verdes. Somos amigas desde que me entendo por gente, nós somos completamente diferentes, meus cabelos ao contrário dos dela são longos e extremamente loiros, meus olhos azuis e o único atrativo em meu corpo são minhas pernas delineadas, que são completamente inúteis quando estou perto de Sakura.

-_Você não estava de dieta, aquela das cores? – _Perguntei.

_-Ainda estou, porque acha que escolhi as rosquinhas com granulado colorido?- _Respondeu dando uma piscadela divertida em minha direção. Sorri. Ela sempre se metia em dietas loucas, mas nunca as cumpria devidamente.

Deixei-a estacionando e rumei para a entrada da escola.

Quando adentrei a sala de aula, havia apenas um aluno postado na ultima carteira, com o ombro apoiado na parede, ele estava mexendo em seu Ipod, a cabeça baixa encarando o pequeno aparelho em sua mão, seus cabelos escuros eram espetados para trás de sua cabeça e duas franjas médias desciam pelas laterais de seu rosto, não soube quanto tempo passei ali parada o encarando, mas ele pareceu perceber minha presença e me encarou de volta, os olhos negros profundos perfuravam minha pele tão intensamente como se quisesse ver através de mim, o ar ficara frio e sem vida, os cantos de seus lábios puxaram-se para cima em um meio sorriso, assim que ele se mexeu pude vislumbrar o inicio de uma cicatriz negra próxima ao seu pescoço, percebendo o meu olhar ele puxou sua camisa escondendo-a, seu sorriso havia desaparecido, mas havia um pequeno traço de diversão em seu olhar.

Ele pôs sua cabeça levemente para o lado como se refletisse sobre algo extremamente importante, por um momento isso me pareceu estranhamente familiar, mas como? Quem era ele?

-_SAAASUUKEEEE! _

Sasu..ke?

Sakura passou correndo pela porta esbarrando em meu ombro –_ Sasuke-kun – _Ela disse manhosamente enquanto agarrava o pescoço do moreno em um abraço.

O sinal tocou e com ele vários outros alunos começaram a adentrar a sala, sentei-me em uma das carteiras duplas ao lado da janela, embora estivesse sol lá fora o ar congelante não havia me abandonado, olhei discretamente para trás, seus orbes negros ainda me observavam.

_-__Oh castitatis lillium _– Sibilou as palavras sem fazer nenhum som.

Imagens formavam-se apressadamente em minha cabeça deixando-me tonta, _havia sangue, muito sangue, uma mulher, eu, era eu, eu estava sangrando, um homem, um homem sorrindo, seus olhos eram incrivelmente negros, sua mão, tinha algo em sua mão, pulsando escarlate... _

Soltei a respiração que nem ao menos percebi que havia prendido, estava tonta, o frio congelante fazia meus ossos doerem, eu morri, eu me vi morrer, mas... como?

_-Você está bem?_

Uma voz rouca invadiu meus ouvidos, instantaneamente o frio sumiu juntamente com a dor e a confusão, uma onde de paz invadiu meu corpo agora relaxado, olhei ao redor e vi, sentado ao meu lado, ele... O anjo dos meus sonhos.

**Continua...**


	3. Memories part 2

**Memories**

**Parte 2**

Faz 445 anos desde aquela noite. À noite em que eu caí. À noite em que eu perdi tudo...

_-Inocence... – Sussurrou em meio aos soluços – Quem fez isso com você?... – Acariciou-lhe o rosto, agora frio como gelo, chorou mais forte abraçando-a contra seu corpo. _

_-Eu te amo tanto, Ino... – Sentiu as gotas de água começar a molhar sua face para logo após dar lugar a uma forte chuva._

_Deus chorava junto com ele._

_Ouviu um suave aterrissar atrás dele, haviam o achado mais rápido do que pensava, os arcanjos iriam levá-lo de volta para ser punido, sabia disso, mas não se importava, nada mais agora importava._

_-Foi por isso que traíste nosso pai? – Ouviu voz suave se aproximar – Uma reles humana?- A mulher de cabelos azuis olhou para o corpo sem vida em seus braços em desdém._

_Não respondeu, não tinha forças para tal, e mesmo se explicasse cada motivo que o fizera ir até ali não convenceria o anjo ao seu lado, ela não conhecera o amor e ele havia amado com cada fibra de seu corpo, não valeria a pena argumentar._

_-Konan – O outro arcanjo que até o momento permanecera calado chamou a atenção da mulher de cabelos azuis – Devemos ir. – Terminou olhando para o céu, a chuva diminuindo gradativamente, seus cabelos avermelhados cobriam-lhe parte do rosto triste pela cena a sua frente._

_-Nagato tem razão – Disse ao anjo ajoelhado ao seu lado – Deixe-a e vamos para casa._

_Não se moveu incapaz de deixá-la ali, sentia seus músculos frouxos sem forças, seu coração parecia pesar dentro de seu peito. _

_-Ande! – Gritou a mulher desferindo um tapa em seu rosto, perdendo a paciência. –Arrependa-se e clama ao Senhor por tua misericórdia!_

_Ergueu sua cabeça ao céu agora de um negro sombrio sem traços de chuva, não iria pedir clemência, não cometera um pecado, amar não fora sua escolha, não podia controlar-se. Voltou seus orbes para a arcanjo postada em sua frente transtornada._

_-_ _Si deus me relinquit, Ego deum relinquo_¹ - _Sua voz saira dura e decidida._

_A mulher arregalou os olhos em surpresa, como esse pecador imundo ousava a falar assim de seu pai? , cerrou os punhos, não iria ficar assim, puxou uma lâmina Serafim_² _de seu manto apontado-a para a garganta do anjo. – Sanvi³ - Falou, a lâmina começou a brilhar intensamente, como se estivesse viva._

_-Já chega! – A voz de Nagato fez-se ouvir, ele olhava severamente para Konan. –Vamos, Yahiko está nos esperando._

_Franzindo o cenho a arcanjo desviou sua lâmina de volta ao seu manto. Segurou o rapaz pela gola da blusa firmemente forçando-o a encará-la, fitou os orbes verdes a encararem de volta por um longo tempo, ele não se arrependia, apenas trazia uma enorme tristeza em sua face imaculada. Realmente não entendia o porquê de o amor ser tão importante se sempre acabava do mesmo modo, arrancando-lhes um pedaço da alma e tornando-os pecadores imundos. Abriu suas asas tomando um pequeno impulso, levaria o anjo de volta, torcendo para Yahiko joga-lo no inferno._

_Ao chegar jogou-o no chão aos pés de Yahiko que estava sentado em uma espécie de trono, sua pose imponente constratava com sua face angelical, ele olhou para o ruivo jogado aos seus pés parecendo ter dificuldade para se levantar._

_-Estás ciente do pecado que cometestes Sabaku No Gaara? – Sua voz severa ecoava pelo lugar. Era uma sala branca, com detalhes adornados em ouro por todas as paredes, o teto de vidro formava vários desenhos de crianças querubins que trocavam olhares cúmplices entre si, as pessoas postadas aos lados de Yahiko formavam o conselho, os que julgariam sob a vontade de Deus._

_-Não fora escolha minha amar, Yahiko._

_-Oh, mas amar não fora seu pecado criança, foi apenas um erro. – O ruivo olhou-o em confusão. – Seu pecado foi a inveja, inveja dos humanos, achas que não sei que tentastes procurar o livro sagrado?_

_Engoliu em seco, então era isso?_

_-Pobre criança, não sabes que o livro é apenas um mito? – Apesar de suas palavras sua voz era profunda e desdenhosa. – Um anjo não pode tornar-se humano._

_Sim, desejou ser humano para poder viver ao lado de sua Inocence, quando ouviu o boato de que a milhões de anos atrás houvera um anjo que se tornara humano, e estava tudo escrito no livro sagrado, se ele havia conseguido, achava que conseguiria também._

_Yahiko levantou-se, trazendo uma pequena lâmina Serafim em sua mão, ela brilhava assim como a de Konan, agaxou-se a sua frente encarando-o._

_- E eu o considero culpado – Com a ponta da lâmina cortou a testa do rapaz em uma série de movimentos, marcava-o com seu próprio erro, um kanji formava-se na testa sangrenta do anjo. Amor. _

_-Uma maldição cairá sobre aquele que traiu vosso pai e este será condenado a viver sob a terra... - fez uma pausa, olhando o ruivo que tinha uma mão sobre a testa ferida – Eternamente. _

**Fim do capitulo.**

¹ - È uma frase em latim para "Se Deus me abandonou, Então vou abandoná-lo também.".

² - Um tipo de arma usada por ShadowHunters na série literária The Mortal Instruments de Cassandra Clare.

³ - Nome da lâmina, esta só é ativada quando dito seu nome, cada lâmina tem seu próprio nome.


	4. Shadow

Shadow

Como será o jeito certo de agir quando nos deparamos com uma situação realmente inusitada?

Algumas pessoas ignoram e se fazem de superiores, outras encaram mostrando o quanto são corajosas e outras simplesmente fogem como boas covardes.

Assim como eu.

Você pode achar que fugir não era a melhor opção, mas o que você faria se seus sonhos, de repente, se tornassem realidade? Se tudo em que você acreditou até agora não fizesse mais sentido? E se você tivesse acabado de visualizar a sua própria morte antes disso tudo acontecer? Iria correr para longe dessa loucura?

É. Eu sei que iria.

Corri. Corri para longe daquele que abita meus sonhos, para longe da fantasia que havia se tornado real, para longe dele.

Cheguei ao estacionamento ofegante, minhas pernas doíam pela súbita correria, procurei o Néon de Sakura, mas lembrei de que não havia ficado com a chave, merda, avistei um loiro logo à frente saindo de um Rover 45 laranja berrante caindo aos pedaços, sem pensar corri até alcançá-lo, empurrei o loiro e entrei no carro pisando fundo no acelerador.

Saí voando com o Rover em direção a minha casa. Observei um pouco mais o carro, o banco de couro descascado já não tinha mais estofado, em seu lugar havia um buraco deixando claras as molas enferrujadas, o sinto de segurança nada mais era do que um emaranhado de cadarços de tênis amarrados uns aos outros, nas janelas não havia vidro, mas sim retalhos de sacolas plásticas presos com fita adesiva. Bufei, mas que lata velha!

Inclinei-me para fechar a porta que havia esquecido aberta, tentei puxa-la, mas a mesma não vinha, tentei de novo com um pouco mais de força e a porta caiu, no meio da rua, deixando apenas a maçaneta corroída em minhas mãos.

Assustei-me com um carro buzinando ao meu lado.

_-Eai, gatinha? Não quer largar essa banheira aí e entrar no meu possante?- _Sorriu galanteador exibindo seu dente de ouro.

Franzi o cenho, fiquei realmente ofendida, já estava até simpatizando com o carro! Taquei-lhe a maçaneta como prova do meu aborrecimento, esta atravessou sua janela traseira estilhaçando o vidro do carro ao lado e parando lá dentro.

Merda.

Acelerei ainda mais o carro.

Cheguei em casa com dor de cabeça, eu havia tido uma visão da minha morte, visto o anjo dos meus sonhos, matado aula, roubado um carro, destruído a janela de outro e ainda eram 8:30 da manhã.

Minha mãe vai me matar!

Joguei-me no sofá sentindo alívio imediato, muitas coisas haviam acontecido e eu estava confusa, merecia descanso.

Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco meu celular começou a tocar, tirei-o do meu bolso desanimadamente e atendi à Sakura, que me ligava pela qüinquagésima vez segundo o que estava escrito na tela.

-_Oque que é?- _Perguntei a contra gosto.

_-Oque que é? OQUE QUE É? – _Gritou ela do outro lado – _VOCÊ SAI CORRENDO NO MEIO DA AULA COMO SE TIVESSE UM MONTE DE PULGA NA CALCINHA E AINDA ME PERGUNTA OQUE QUE É?_

_-É_

_-Ok – _Respondeu parando de gritar. – _Mas o que aconteceu? Logo depois que você saiu entrou um garoto chorando dizendo que uma maníaca serial killer roubou o carro dele._

_-É que eu... Você notou algo estranho no garoto ruivo? – _Perguntei ignorando a parte em que eu era a maníaca serial killer.

-_Fora o fato de ele ser absolutamente gostoso?_

_-Sim... – _Mordi o lábio com o fato de Sakura chamar meu anjo de gostoso. Ciúmes? Lalalala.

-_Hm... Não, por quê?_

Fiquei em silêncio, Sakura nunca iria acreditar se eu contasse a verdade, mas eu não podia mentir pra ela. Desliguei. Tinha que pensar no que fazer daqui pra frente.

Subi as escadas para o meu quarto e fui tomar um banho.

A água fria descia pelo meu corpo arrepiando a minha pele, encostei às costas na parede e escorreguei até sentar no chão. Fiquei pensando no que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse fugido na hora em que o vi, será que ele abriria as asas me levaria para o céu? Será que nos beijaríamos como nos filmes e viveríamos felizes para sempre?

Ri de meus pensamentos, claro que não seria assim.

Saber diferenciar o que é real do que é puramente imaginação não é tão fácil quanto parece, estamos constantemente suscetíveis a estarmos errados ou sendo vítima de nossas mentes, mas e quando a fantasia se torna real? E quando sua mente decide lhe contar a verdade? O que fazer? O que sentir?

Eu realmente não sabia.

Saí do banho e me enrolei em uma toalha, adentrei o quarto e observei a janela, o céu estava cinza e algumas nuvens negras aproximavam-se devagar, o vento levemente mais forte fazia as árvores que rodeavam a casa balançarem como se dançassem ao ritmo de uma música.

Abri o guarda-roupas observando as peças desarrumadas, optei por uma blusa de mangas curtas cinza e uma calça de moletom preta, penteei meus cabelos loiros deixando-os soltos.

Estava indo até a porta quando ouvi algo em minha janela, vir-me-ei para olhar, mas já não havia mais nada lá, dei de ombros e andei mais alguns passos até ouvir de novo. Lá, esgueirando-se pela janela adentro uma sombra negra, movia-se lentamente esticando-se e aos poucos tomando forma, levantou-se do chão e pôs-se a pairar frente aos meus olhos. Eu olhava perplexa, para a sombra à minha frente que pairava sobre o ar como se me desafia-se a tocá-la, ergui uma mão chegando perto, a mesma avançou para tocar meus dedos, estremeci, era fria como gelo.

Acomodou-se em minha mão se esticando pelo meu braço até chegar à minha orelha sussurrando, ela queria me dizer algo, fechei os olhos e me concentrei.

Seus sussurros pareciam com os de alguém prestes a morrer, como se não houvesse mais ar em seus pulmões, ela foi ficando cada vez mais fria até quebrar-se em mil pedacinhos frouxos e espalharem-se pelo chão.

"_Ele vai te achar... O outro não poderá te proteger... E você não vai voltar... Se você morrer."_


End file.
